


Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach has some horrible feelings about Chris, and neither he was right or wrong about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This was based by my favorite song, it was in Indonesian language but the meanings is too much. I dedicated this oneshot to my best friends, to my lovely RP friends. Sorry for my grammar and stuff, damn still learning to write better. And sorry if it's too short and predictable, i'm too lazy to write more ehe.
> 
> cheers, Josh.

“Come back here,  
Come back quick,  
Don't go”

***

Zach never feels this uneasy before. This is the first time he feels uneasy about Chris' condition. Yes, Chris, his friend, his crush and someone who could make his day whenever he feels gloomy or sad because some personal issues. Chris will always be by his side when he needs someone to talk with, and in the last five days he starts to get a worst feeling about Chris. He doesn't know what is it, neither it was because he miss Chris or it is just a warning about some bad stuffs.

Last night, when he looks up at the sky, he sees Chris' blue eyes instead of the dazzling stars. The moon was in a perfect crescent shape, but it is weird that he remembers of Chris' warm smile as he looks up at the bright moon. And earlier this morning he hears the wind whispers Chris' name when he was in the park with Noah. It is weird and he never know what is the meaning by all of this, it's just that he knows it that he never got a chance to see Chris again but why is all of these stuffs happening?

When he got back to his apartment, he quickly feeds Noah and changes clothes. Damn he was sweating and he was very tired with his mind, why must an uneasy feelings about Chris? He lies down on his sofa and turns the television on, trying to cease his weird over thinking about Chris. He ends up sleeping on the sofa tho, and he woke up when Noah licks his thumb.

“God, I overslept because of fucking things” He said to his dog and earns nothing but a bark, he chuckles weakly and ruffles Noah's head. “Yeah, I know, I shouldn't over think about weird stuffs because I'll end up overslept again, dammit Noah” another bark from Noah and he decide to grab his iPhone that was placed right on the table in front of him.

He unlocks his iPhone, not surprised when the clock on his phone told him it was six past thirty in the evening. He ends up looking through his instagram notification, totally not amused when he got loads of likes, comments, and new followers. He end up looking at his fans comments about every single picture or video he uploads anyway since he got nothing to do, and when one fan mention about chris in her comment, Zach quickly closed his instagram and quickly dialed Chris' phone number.

Shitshitshitshit he was utterly confused with himself, why does he suddenly dial Chris' phone number? It's not like Chris going to answer because he was busy. Zach remembers that Chris told him about the 'Jack Ryan' shooting around this month. But he hears a familiar voice on his right ear.

“Zachary John Quinto...why are you calling me at...um, evening? Man it's almost seven at night” Chris voice was soft and calm, Zach could feel a heat on his face just by listening to Chris' soft voice.

Zach shrugs off his imagination, “Uh, I am bored? Okay, no I was worried just about stuffs...” He doesn't want Chris to ask furthermore so he quickly adds another word, “I was worried about you”

He could hear a soft chuckle from his right ear and his face automatically turns redder than it already was, “That's nice of you, but I should say that I am fine...I'm on my way back to my apartment, nothing to worry, okay?” He sighs, damnmit. Chris was riding his car. He might just get into a freaking car accident. Parts of his mind insists and say that it was illogical, Chris is sober, he will never ever gets into a car accident.

“Great, but...” He looks outside at his window, and he could totally hear the sound of water dripping crashing the wall and his apartment window. “It was raining so badly...” He ends with a sigh and yet he hears laughter.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I'm fine, alright? What makes you worried much about me?” A concern tone, Zach could imagine the concern look Chris have when he was worried about Zach's condition. The calm sparkling-blue-eyes that will looking at him intently with a worried look. The damned blue eyes that makes him went to cloud nine just by looking at it.

“Do you remember that people often gets weird feelings?” He said with a serious voice tone, “it is neither because they miss them or because they sense dangerous things might happen at the future, I tried to ignore these feelings--”

“Are you trying to say that you miss me? Or that you think that I'm going to die soon?” Chris said, his tone sadden. Zach imagines those sparkling-blue-eyes turns darken. Trying to shrug off the bad imagination, Zach lets out sigh. 

“Just, come to me, come to my side...I fucking need you, “Zach said bluntly, he doesn't care about everything. He just needs to see Chris by his side so that he could calm down a bit, so that he knows that Chris was just doing fine. Zach thought he might hear another laugh or chuckle, but it was just a calm and concern tone.

“Keep talking to me, I'm here Zach, always be here...tell me about your day, tell me what makes you think that I'm going to die soon” Zach exhales a deep breath.

“I don't know Chris, I just...last night, everything I saw reminds me of you and earlier this morning...the wind was like,” he tried to think for a better word for about one point two seconds, “calling your name in a sad tone, and I'm telling you this, I am sober” he ends up with his fingers running through his hair in frustration.

“That's weird,” Chris said lowly and tenderly, trying not to make it sounds that he doesn’t care about what Zach thought. “But I'm alright Zach, really...it's just weird feelings and you can't do anything about it”

“It's not, I got this bad feelings and I have to do something to stop the fucking weird thing” Zach said, desperate of wanting to save Chris' live. No, he knows that there will be something bad happening to Chris. He is very sure about it, all of the feelings he got, it must be a sign of something worst.

“Listen, Zachary...I know, I got the same feeling,” The words just stabs Zach's chest then hits his heart. Chris knew he was going to die? Why doesn’t he avoid it? Zach's thought were messed up until a soft voice come from his right ear, “I feel like I'm going to be dead soon and...Its feelings Zach, you can't do nothing to prevent it...you know, Final Destination? Hah, just like that”

“Don't you want to live? Stay here, by my side?” Zach's tone wasn't anger it was...sadness. If Chris knows he was going to die soon, why doesn’t he find a way to prevent it? Why can't he?

A sigh, “I want to...maybe it's not today, just ignore the feelings and if the feelings is right then,” another sigh, “I'll just come over your place and we can talk about this...alright?” Somehow, Zach knows that Chris wants to say something else but he know that Chris might just feel like changing the subject.

“Yes, that would be acceptable, take care.” Chris hangs up the phone call.

Zach quickly rises up from his sofa, Noah was asleep under the sofa and Zach patted his dog's head. He was smiling softly at how his dog made a cute face when he sleeps. It somehow makes his heart feels better, although he was still a mess now.

He doesn't know what to do while waiting for Chris' arrival so he cook himself dinner and sits on the edge of his bed, looking at his phone trying to wait for Chris calls him, telling him that he was already in front of his apartment or what. That never happens anyway, at least not as fast as what Zach thought at first. 

Minutes past and hours past it was midnight already and Zach still didn't receive any phone call or any message from Chris. Zach panicked, what happens to Chris? It was midnight and, Zach knows that the 'Jack Ryan' shooting scene wasn't that far from his apartment. It only took around two hours or so but no, it's not going to be this far and it was almost six hours ever since the last time they contact each other.

Zach's iPhone was vibrating and he quickly unlock his phone, he was hoping it was from Chris but instead it was from Zoe Saldana, his friend, their friend, and the women that will always comfort him when Chris' not around. Zoe also someone who knows about how deep he love Chris, he always shares his story about how amazing Chris is to her and he usually ends up getting a friendly smack on his shoulder by her. She suggested him some few advices but he never really want to do it. He doesn’t want to make Chris disgusts by his actions and decide to avoid him, yeah, that would be a total nightmare for him.

Check the news, don't get emotionally compromised but I swear to god that I can't believe what's happening. I'm crying for god's sake, Zach. -Zoe

Zach didn't reply the message but he quickly runs to his living room and turns the television on again (when he was preparing dinner, he turns the television off) and the news shows nothing good, but something that make him yells on the top of his lungs. This can't be happening for real, this is a fake, just a nightmare, just a nightmare. Zach tries to dials Chris' phone number but it says the connection was cut off. He didn’t want to turn the television on, no. He doesn’t want to do that, why would he turn on the television when he can ask Chris by himself.

Zach dials again, once again, twice again, thrice again, and until it was already the tenth times and he gave up.

He dares himself to grab the television remote, holding it tight. Zach was still unsure, should he tries and asks Chris again? Maybe Zoe and Chris was pulling pranks because there is no way Chris is going to be dead, no, he already said it that he is not going to be dead. But Zach thought maybe he should try the television, yeah. 

When he finally turns on the television, the first thing he sees on the headlines was a car accident in Los Angeles, caused by the heavy storm, and the one who was died appears to be…no, this is not right. Zach’s eyes widen as he tried to focus himself to the television report, trying not to let a tear rolled down.

He turns off the television when the news reader decides to talk about another gossip, Zach doesn’t pay attention what was it all about and he doesn’t care at all. And based by the fact he gathered from the news, it was confirmed that Chris is dead.

Chris is dead. And it was all because the storm and he couldn't see the road clearly. He was getting into a car accident because of the storm, his ribs, skull, and backbone was broken, and his body thrown and lands around five meters away from his car position. The eyewitness said that from the car's window, he could see that Chris was playing with his phone. He, the eyewitness said he was about to call someone.

It was his fault, Zach's eyes was filled with anger, sadness, guiltiness, and desperate. His fist was on the floor. It was his entire fault, it was him who makes the chaos happen, it was him that makes Chris worried and decided to call him when Chris was driving car in the middle of storm. And now, one thing for sure is that. Chris will never ever be on his side again, there will be no Chris that will comfort him, no friendly hug from Chris, no words as foreplay with Chris, no Christopher Whitelaw Pine anymore in his life. 

The last thing Zach remembers is that the powerful thunder voice followed with a sound of the rain dripping.

***

“And then I realised,  
That you won't come back, again”


End file.
